1) Field
Embodiments of the present invention pertain to the field of semiconductor processing and, in particular, to methods of patterning silicon nitride dielectric films.
2) Description of Related Art
In semiconductor manufacturing, silicon nitride is often used as an insulator and chemical barrier in manufacturing integrated circuits, to electrically isolate different structures or as an etch mask in bulk micromachining. As a passivation layer for microchips, it is superior to silicon dioxide, as it is a significantly better diffusion barrier against water molecules and sodium ions, two major sources of corrosion and instability in microelectronics. It is also used as a dielectric between polysilicon layers in capacitors in analog chips.
However, significant improvements are needed in the evolution of silicon nitride dielectric processing technology, such as controlled etching or thinning of such films.